Other Lover
by greenrain15071
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki are married, everything is perfect until...just read my story :D


**Other Lover**

**Author's note: well…what can I say? Hahahah this is my first ever fanfic! And I'm all hyper now LOL**

**Anyways, this story was somehow **_**inspired**_** by a local movie that I have watched a month ago but you don't have to watch that movie to know the flow of the story and I think I had a different storyline with the movie oh well. **

**Oh and I need a beta as well so please have mercy ~~.**

**Note: Shizuru and Natsuki might be a little ooc here in my story and I actually intended to make Natsuki more matured than Shizuru and this is on a third person point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mai-hime or its characters. They belong to someone else :'( **

**CHAPTER 1: life in the fast lane with the Fujinos**

Natsuki Kuga and Shizuru Fujino are two newlyweds who just moved together in their dream house at Fuuka City. It is a two storey house with five bedrooms, a gym, a huge garage, a vast garden and a home office so Natsuki can do some take-home work without much hassle everything is going so fine for the couple. Natsuki is now one of the most famous lawyers at Fuuka, Tokyo, and Kyoto and recently in Osaka at a young age of 28. She has just recently put up a new law firm with her two best friends Mai Tokiha and Mikoto Minagi. She hasn't loose a single case and she has a beautiful, loving and gorgeous wife Shizuru Fujino age 26, they have been together since college and happens to be the daughter of one of Japan's Senator Ishiro Fujino and business tycoon Shizune Fujino. They own the Fujino Shipping Lines Corp. -the leading shipping line in the country- they own different arrays of ships, from the largest cargo ships to the most luxurious one and Shizuru is currently the vice-president of their company. Shizuru truly was born with a golden spoon in her mouth but in spite of that she is modest and loves the simple things in life. On the other hand Natsuki was born on a poor family, her mother died when she was 12. She worked so hard for everything she has now, her education, status, profession, her collection of model bikes, everything. She started to work at a young age to support her education at her mother's friend Atty. Kaiji Sakomizu who served as her mentor and a father figure to her since she had a drunkard, pathetic and jobless father who doesn't care about anything but his self. Natsuki grew up hating his dad because of this. She also has a sister named Alyssa who is 3 years younger than her.

Natsuki and Shizuru first met 10years ago, they were both taking up Political Science, even though Natsuki is already in third year back then while Shizuru was in her first year, it doesn't bother either of them. They fell in love with each other on first sight. Natsuki's intention for Shizuru was pure. She hesitated at first knowing that Shizuru is a Fujino but still she didn't waste time to pursue the girl she fell in love with. And at last after a year of ups and downs, Shizuru and Natsuki have finally become steady. After graduating Natsuki pursue being a lawyer and took up another 4years of studying law while Shizuru worked as her Father's personal apprentice for a year - the man wants her daughter to be a politician as well- then she decided to take up a crash course about business management. And finally after Natsuki graduated from law school and passing the bar exams, Natsuki proposed to Shizuru which the latter gladly accepts wholeheartedly and after a year of preparations they finally closed an old chapter of their life and opened a new one… as married couples.

* * *

><p><strong>8 in the morning-<strong>

"Ara is Natsuki coming home for dinner? I'm cooking your favorite dish tonight" Shizuru ask Natsuki in a seductive Kyoto accented voice as she saw her wife walking down their stairs. She is wearing her usual kimono but in spite of its simplicity Shizuru definitely stand out. Her honey colored hair, deep red eyes, pink luscious lips, pearl white teeth, ample chest and a guitar like body curve. She is almost a goddess because of these features. But you'll never hear her brag about anything and as much as possible she likes to keep a low-profile, which her parents respect and understand.

"Ooohh…Chicken with mayo?"

Natsuki asked with excitement. She is clad in a black form-fitting slacks and white formal blouse that give emphasis to her curves. Natsuki is as stunning as her wife. Shizuru and Natsuki were known as the power couple back to their college days. Natsuki became famous for being beautiful and intelligent as well, she is also the infamous captain of their university's debate team. She has a silky dark blue almost black hair, big emerald green eyes, thin but soft lips, small but well shaped breast and a make-you-drool curve that she managed to keep thru their home gym.

"Why of course Natsuki unless you had change your favorite dish then I guess we'll have to settle with tofu and miso soup" Shizuru chuckled a bit, while Natsuki scowled at the thought of eating such things

"Shizuru we've known each other for 7 years and did you ever see me changing my favorite food?" Natsuki said sternly

"Natsuki I'm just kidding you know….So are you coming home for dinner or not?" she said with a wide grin. Natsuki kissed her wife and said

"Of course my love.. As long as I got to eat my favorite dessert afterwards which is…._you"_

Shizuru couldn't help but release a hearty laugh at what Natsuki has said

"Do you want your dessert plain or draped in _mayo_?" she whispered at her wife which immediately sent

The green-eyed lawyer into thinking dirty thoughts about her licking, sucking and nibbling a mayo covered Shizuru

"Ara...It seems like my Natsuki is thinking about some fantasies agai- hmpf" Shizuru was silenced by Natsuki with a kiss

"I'll be home at 8:00 p.m**.**" she said with a devilish smirk "so you better prepare yourself" she kissed her wife at the lips and with that she went to their garage grabbing the keys of her red and black Ferrari.

"My Natsuki is such a meanie" she smiles to herself as she went to their room to get ready for her own work.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Kuga-Tokiha-Minagi Law firm-<strong>

"That's a rather flashy way of arriving at the office Natsuki-Chan" Mai Tokiha has just park her vintage Chevy at the law firm's parking lot a minute before Natsuki did.

"At least I'm not driving a car 10times my age" Countered Natsuki

"Hey my car is not that old! And it has undergone a complete car restoration so it's good as new" Mai said with dignity as they now walk side by side towards the entrance of their building

"Whatever Mai, By the way where is Mikoto? I didn't saw her car at the parking lot. She is always the early bird" she asked with curiosity.

"Well Mikoto phoned me earlier today sayin' that she is sick but she'll try to go here at the firm after lunch" she answered in a depressed tone

"Oh if that's the case, then just tell Mikoto that she can have the day off. She needs to be in top shape for the court trial with in this week of one of our clients and besides today wasn't that hectic for the firm" Natsuki said with full concern for Mikoto

"Wow Natsuki that's _soooo_ sweet of you, I'll call Mikoto right away to inform her. Oh and Natsuki we will have a meeting the day after tomorrow at 3p.m. with the CEO and some members of the board of directors of the Zhang Conglomerate. I'm just reminding you just in case you forgot" Mai said with a wink as she went inside her office, a fading laugh can be heard as the door was closed.

"Another client another headache" Natsuki said to herself with a sigh as she went inside her own office.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Kuga-Fujino residence-<strong>

"Shizuru-sama your parents are here, they are already waiting for you at the receiving area" the maid said. Shizuru just smile and nodded as she went to their receiving area

"Ara Mom, Dad what a surprise…. I didn't expect the two of you visiting me on a weekday. I'm just on my way to the office" Shizuru said as she kisses the cheeks of her parents.

"Shizuru-Chan your father and I misses you so much we are willing to cancel our appointments to see you and it's okay Shizuru we won't be here too long my dear" her mother Shizune Fujino is truly a fashion icon even at the age of 53, it is from her where Shizuru adopt the always calm and composed attitude.

Shizuru and her mother share the same color of hair, accent - since they are both Kyoto-born women-and tea addiction although Shizune is more fashionable and outgoing than Shizuru, it is just because Shizuru is not used at wearing revealing clothes and she only uses light makeup and it is also because of her conservative father.

"Your mother is right Shizuru and we are also here because -as you know- the day after tomorrow is your mom and dad's 30th wedding anniversary…the party will be held at our estate in Kyoto and it will start at exactly 7p.m. "said Ishiro Fujino, age 58 He has a clean shave and a fascinating cleft chin. He is quite charming for his age. He also manages to maintain his well built body. He became a well-known senator because he's not only a talker but also a walker. He hates corruption and he manages to expose a lot of corrupted politician which made him earned more respect from his colleagues and different people.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Start of flash back-<strong>_

Growing up is quite hard for a Shizuru Fujino. She is always being followed by bodyguards ever since she's in middle school.

At school she was always treated like a princess even to the point of having her own fan club, she is totally like a celebrity; she doesn't like all the attention though, luckily for her she managed to gain some few true friends namely Reito Kanzaki -his family owns about 30 cafés and restaurants and 50 clubs all over the country- Haruka Suzushiro -sole heir to the Suzushiro Construction co. - and Yukino Kikukawa - daughter of the owner of I.T corp. creator of different famous software that made them instantly rich-. The four of them also happens to be in the student council.

Even at college they still kept their closeness, although they took up different courses

-Shizuru took Political Science, Reito took Fine Arts, and Haruka took Architecture while Yukino took Information technology- that fact didn't become a hindrance to the friendship of the four.

And after all those years they are still friends up to now …

_**End of flashback -**_

* * *

><p>"And we are expecting you and your wife Natsuki to be there" Shizune said with a smile<p>

"Of course mother I'll make sure that Natsuki and I will be present at your wedding anniversary... In the meantime why don't we proceed to the garden and drink some… chamomile tea perhaps? "_I hope Natsuki is free tomorrow _Shizuru said to herself. She asked their maid to make them some tea as she lead her parents to their garden

"Very well then Shizuru-Chan…oh and there is also another _thing_ that I want to ask you about" Ishiro Fujino can no longer suppress a wide grin that earned him a wink from her wife as he finishes. They were now all settled in the garden on café-like chairs and tables.

"Ara Dad, go ahead and ask that question of yours" the antics of her parents never fails to make her smile.

"Well as you can see. Your mom and I are not getting any younger" he pause thinking "and we can't help but wonder when will you and your wife give us...You know...Grandchildren?"

Shizuru felt a sudden lump in her throat. It's been a year since they got married but the couple often talked about that issue. Well actually, she and Natsuki made plans about having a baby or two of their own but it seems like Natsuki is so busy with her profession that they just couldn't find time. They barely make love with each other this past week.

"Dad, Natsuki and I did made plans about having babies but Natsuki is still busy especially now that she and her friends already put up their own law firm" she said with a polite smile at the same time apologetic

"Well then don't make us wait that long Shizuru-Chan...Oh and Shizuru have you already decided which career path will finally take?" Shizuru's father has been asking her whether she wants to pursue a political career like her father or just take over her mother's corporation

"Hmm…father I've been thinking for a while and uhm... I finally made up mind" Shizuru saw the anxious look at her father's eyes while her mother remained composed and just patiently waits for Shizuru to answer.

"I would…I would like to take over at Mother's position when she retires at as CEO of her corporation" Shizuru answered nervously knowing too-well what her father's reaction will be.

"Ara Shizuru-Chan that was quite surprising…I always thought that you wanted to be a politician, especially after being the student council president in your school days" Shizune said looking from Shizuru to Ishiro…_Excellent decision Shizuru-chan _

"Mom you know that I just became student council president because my teachers wanted it, and Dad I'm really not that interested in politics…" Shizuru said with a pout and puppy-look that no one can resist

"B-but…" Ishiro can't help but sigh. An okay-I-give-up sigh "Very well then… I guess there is nothing I can do then, as long as my Shizuru-chan is happy then I'll be happy as well" Ishiro said with a warm smile

"Thank you Father your approval really means a lot to me" Shizuru hugged her father while Ishiro patted her Daughter's back in a gentle manner

"Don't I deserve a hug too?" Shizune said and they all end up laughing together "Ara, here comes the tea" Shizune smiles and nods at the maid as she watch her serve the tea

_Like mother like daughter. _Thought the maid with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>At the Fujino Shipping Lines Co. - 10:00 a.m. <strong>

Shizuru went to her office after her _"little chat" _with her parents. She is driving her charcoal gray Mercedes Benz, when she reaches the entrance of the building she left her car to the valet to be parked. Her long-time secretary Irina Woods –a red head, she is wearing a quiet fashionable spectacle and she is carrying a black sleek organizer - already waiting for her at the building's lobby to orient Shizuru about her appointments for today.

"Good morning Shizuru-san you have a lunch meeting with our stockholders at 1:00 p.m. and a meeting with the department heads at 3:00 p.m. that's it Shizuru-san. Oh and the papers that required your signatures is already at your table and also the follow up reports of the different departments" Shizuru listens attentively to Irina as they walked to the elevator. Her employees can't help but to stop and stare as their boss pass-by them. They greeted Shizuru and she always makes sure to greet them back.

"Ookini Irina-san… you've done a nice job on my schedule for today, you know I need to be home early because I'm cooking for my Natsuki tonight" Smiled Shizuru thinking at how she can make fried chicken with mayo much more special. She is now seated at her comfortable leather office chair.

"No need to thank me Shizuru-san, it is my job after all…if there is anything else that you needed I'll be outside. Have a nice day Shizuru-san" said by the ever energetic Irina and she gave her boss a short bow before leaving

Once everything is settled, she can't help but replay the conversations that she had with her parents in her head…_My parents are right, they are not getting any younger and hmm I better talked with Natsuki tonight about this…baby issue_

Shizuru finished her paper works in a breeze. She can work well even under pressure and no one question her qualifications for the position given to her by her mother. Even though she didn't have a master's degree in business, she had no problem dealing with every situation given her way.

"Ara now that every issue in every department is discussed and closed…Let's call it a day ne? The meeting is now adjourned…have a nice day everyone" Shizuru said in her smooth Kyoto accent as she stood up from her chair while Irina gathered the folders on Shizuru's table. Everyone else in the room now started gathering their stuffs except for one.

"Fujino-san may I have a word with you?" a man with blonde spiky hair and a scar in his forehead suddenly spoke to Shizuru.

"Why of course yes Wang-san…but let's not take too long I am quite in a hurry. Irina-san you can go ahead, I'll meet you at my office" Irina gave her a polite nod that Shizuru responded with a smile. She looks at the man that is now standing in front of her and then to her wrist watch _it's almost 7, good thing I already got the chicken breaded._

"Well it is about the cargo ships that the company has recently bought…I think it's receipt has been tampered, that the price was lower than what is indicated in the report" Sergay Wang is the head of the finance division of the company and he is one of the most trusted personnel of Shizuru's mother and Shizuru herself

"Ara…I think I missed that one" _I've been thinking about Natsuki the whole time that I wasn't really paying attention. _Shizuru mused as she now use her thinking pose

"Fujino-san if you give me your permission I will _personally _investigate everything regarding this matter"

Sergay said with much conviction

"Very well then Wang-san. I'll leave everything in your capable hands and if something came up I want to know about it as soon as possible" Shizuru gave Sergay a genuine smile "I really do appreciate your loyalty and concern for the company…Ookini" she said with small bow

"You don't have to thank me it is the least that I can do for everything that the company has gave me…you better be going now Fujino-san aren't you in hurry?" Sergay gave Shizuru a smile of his own

Shizuru chuckled and then nod as she now head at the door of the conference room. She brisk walk her way to her office, which is luckily on the same floor, she grabbed her bag and bid her farewell to her secretary who is organizing her files. Once she reach the lobby the valet immediately fetch Shizuru's car in within 3mins the car was all ready. She thanked the valet and took off.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Kuga-Fujino residence-<strong>

Everything is now all set at their dining table. Juice for Natsuki, tea for Shizuru, the rice, the chicken, some tofu and miso soup –it's for Shizuru- oh and of course the mayo for Natsuki. Shizuru cooked the chicken with precision turning the breaded chicken to crisp golden-brown. She is really not a fan of fried foods not even mayo but as long as it is for Natsuki she is willing to do anything.

Shizuru has just finished pouring some tea to her cup and is waiting for Natsuki in the living room when a sudden strong sound of a car engine was heard…

"Ara it seems like my Natsuki is here already" she looks at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her...

"Shizuru I'm home and I'm 2 minutes early" Natsuki can't help but grin as she sees her wife at the living room. Natsuki hugged Shizuru like they have never seen each other for ages and she let go a bit so that she can her wife. A very passionate kiss

"Oh Natsuki …are you excited to eat fried chicken _that much_?" teased Shizuru knowing too well what Natsuki will respond…

But instead of a blush or a scowled look or a glare Natsuki captured Shizuru's lips again. This time the kiss was rough but Shizuru enjoyed it that it made her moan making an opening for Natsuki to insert her tongue and deepen the kiss. Now their tongues are dancing and fighting each other for dominance. The next thing Shizuru knew she was now lying on the couch and Natsuki's hand is touching her everywhere. She has to admit she liked it when Natsuki take charge. She was about to take off Natsuki's but the suddenly both their stomachs started to rumble. They both stare at each other's eyes and then Shizuru was the first one to laugh then followed Natsuki.

"Let's just continue this after we ate ne Natsuki? The food is getting quite cold, _dessert _can wait" Shizuru said in a very alluring voice

"Alright my dear Shizuru…but you better get ready after dinner for my _dessert_" Now it's Natsuki's turn to chuckle and be seductive.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CH.1<strong>

**OMAKE**

**ME: YEHEY! THE FIRST EVER CHAPTER OF MY VERY FIRST FANFIC IS DONE!**

**NAO: WHAT IS SO EXCITING ABOUT THAT? I'M NOT EVEN I N HERE!**

**ME: OH YOU JUST WAIT…YOU WILL BE HERE OF COURSE BWAHAHA (GRINS DEVILISHLY) **

**NAO: YOUR TOTALLY INASANE! I'M OUT (POOF! NAO DISAPPERED)**

**MIKOTO: HEY MAI I DIDN'T MAKE AN OFFICIAL APPERANCE IN THIS ONE**

**MAI: YOUR RIGHT MIKOTO! AND THAT AUTHOR MADE ME DRIVE AN OLD CAR!**

**CHIE: I'M ALSO NOT IN HERE!**

**ME: WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! I HAVE SPECIAL PLANS FOR ALL OF YOU EXCEPT TATE AND SHIHO! I DIDN'T GIVE THEM ANY ROLES BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA : D**

**MIKOTO/MAI/CHIE: YEHEY!**

**SHIHO/TATE: O.o**

**Author's note: so how is it? Is it bad? Tell me please I want to know…no I need to know huhu :'( **

**So please review…pretty pretty please *.***

**And if also there is some confusion occurring in your brains I'll be glad to answer all of you questions as clearly as I can ^^,)**


End file.
